kokeilufandomcom-20200214-history
Windercord
Windercord is a major civilization consisting of --- square miles and 10 million individuals. Most of these people are of the Corpa species, primarily influenced by the god of discord, competition, and chaos. The people are split up into three capitals: Gyporia, Forma, and Banji. The Windercord people live in a culture of individualism and competition, with the results being the commonality of progress and conflict. The Cities Gyporia: Gyporia specializes in education, with towering schools fighting each other to produce the greatest students, discoveries, rankings, ect. These schools catalyze research facilities all around the area, with scientist, engineers, philosophers, all producing intellectual property to be used by people all across the world. Forma: Forma is the most populous city, specializing in entertainment. Hundreds of shops cover the streets and casinos can be found in certain districts. Music, movies, shows, ect… are filmed and produced here. Restaurants are extremely successful as well as any sort of brand. Sports facilities provide at least a couple matches of varying athletic events every day. Banji: Banji is not a stereotypical city. It possesses schools, shops, ect… just like the other two, however, it is quite small. What makes it prominent is not the population that lives there, but rather the agricultural metropolitan it is centered within. Banji works as a land port for all produce. This particular area supports individuals of greater autonomy and isolation than others, though often they are intense participants in the digital world. Traditions and Culture The most prevalent tradition involves Winder trees. Since before the cataclysm, individuals are given a Winder, and everything beneath its branches, as a birth right. They acquire their tree at the end of their adolescence and are expected to live off the land. Once they've successfully established autonomy and success on their land, they considered an adult and are expected to participate in the world like one. This tradition is held up symbolically if not literally. It is expected for every individual to receive some sort of space to establish themselves while entering the world as an adult. History When the species first segmented into its own groups, it was united by an anger and detested sense of inferiority to the superior humans. For this reason, the first government formed in a structure designed to deal with outsiders. From this, a need to show superiority, power, and to best others was developed. Already, the tradition of Winders came into place, grown from a need to have an equal starting ground to compete upon, to show one's inherent greatness. For quite a while, this narcissistic mindset took form as individual isolationism. There was no true town, only valleys where structures were built to meet, talk, and trade. It remained this way, with technology being conceptualized, designed, resourced, and built by only one or two individuals at a time. The society slowly advanced, having nearly non-existent unity and only categorized by their singular history. After about 500 years, the population had grown enough that there were lots of smaller groups, all marked by the varying meeting valleys. One of these groups began to live together, with a great deal of inventions, art, and literature coming out of their region. This group consisted of the ancestors of the Kayip civilization. Their success allowed them to begin trading with other countries, causing a sense of competition and fury to unite the other regions. They discriminated and waged war upon this one group and drove them out, becoming a proper country in the process. Environment The majority of the country is covered in temperate forest save where it's been cleared out. The majority of it remains despite industrialization, primarily due to the size of the continent and the smaller population of the Corpa species. The temperatures range between Southern Canada and South Carolina. There are lots of small streams going every which way through the country, allowing for lush, huge, dwarfing trees called Winders. Winders have huge trunks and incredibly long branches that end in falling vines . The falling vines/branches at the evolved so that seeds could more easily be carried by the wind and reach the ground. The vines/branches also work like vertical sheets that prevents animals and harmful elements from reaching the trunk. Past the vines is a dirt clearing with little light, due to the thick covering overhead and the prevention of seeds being blown the branches' range. Technology Health: The technology used in the health industry involves replacing damaged body parts with contraptions. This has a large place in hospitals. Diseased organs, burned skin, damaged potions of the brain, as well as replacing limbs. These augmentations are usually designed to return the body to its pre-existing optimal functions, the technology to improve upon one's functions is heavily limited and hardly existent. Industry: Factories mass produce clothing, package food, construct machines, and extract minerals from their sources. These factories are designed to reuse energy sources as much as possible to avoid both pollution and extra costs. Entertainment: The entertainment industry produces music, art, movies, ect… that can be bought and shown on personal computers. These personal computers are attached to a central computer that monitors the buying and selling of anything online. There are live concerts, however they are expensive and extravagant, usually found in giant building developed with technology specifically designed for such shows. Transportation: Tunnels are used for the younger, less successful individuals in society. Here, high-speed bikes are used for intercontinental travel. Shipments across land, either to or from ports, are also sent through the tunnels. These tunnels reach every city, major business building, port, and thousands of areas out in the wilderness or suburban areas. The tunnels tend to be wonky and maze like, nearly impossible to navigate without extensive knowledge of their workings or a guide. Rich businesses or individuals can sometimes have private tunnels for private locations and dealings. The public tunnels often have extensive crime though. The classier form of transportation are floating air ships, designed to carry no more than a couple individuals. The technology involved liquefies the air around the vehicles, making it similar to a literal ship. Energy: Mineral are excavated from the land and utilized as energy sources. Renewing energy is common practice for both the sake of saving money and protecting the environment. Architecture: Architecture is highly personalized, with various trending styles switching with every decade. Often times the architecture of one building is specifically designed to simply be distinctive compared to the surrounding buildings. This results in cities varying between futuristic, old fashioned, colorful, metallic, nature oriented, geometric, round, tall, short, etc... Communication: Most individuals have an AI of some sort, ranging from simplistic ones involved in sending digital messages, playing games, and searching for public information, all the way to those that are complex, self-aware, and 'genuine' AI. AI: A complex AI is called AAIS, short for: Advanced Artificial Intelligence Software. These can be uploaded to 'skins,' robotic bodies of various purposes and advancement. AAIS aren't much different than normal people and can grow and change in similar ways. They tend not to change suddenly but grow over time, learning and maturing. The difference between a complex AI and a biological individual can only be told truly by a sense of apathy towards things developed for the sake of survival and degree of passive complacency. Advanced AIs exist as assistants, bodyguards, workers, etc. They are sold and belong to one individual for the entirety of that individual's life. After the owner dies, the AI is allowed to roam and do as it likes. In almost every case, the AI takes a name and begins to live in society similarly to humans. They can take jobs and make contracts, and are often highly desired members of society due to their passive, collaborative natures. The difference between an AI in service and an AI living as an individual can be told by the presence or absence of clothing. During service, Advanced AIs tend not to wear any clothing, maintaining their appearance as a piece of technology. Upon gaining independence and recognition as an individual, they begin to wear clothes that make them appear more human. The 'skins' the AAIS is uploaded into vary. Usually humanoid, the skin is usually specialized for the particular service the AAIS is sold for. In the case of bodyguards or militia, weaponized skins are developed. These are expensive and become more so as their defensive abilities increase. Another brand of skin are those used as personal assistants. These range widely, sometimes designed to be cute and shaped like small animals. Other times they are humanoid, decorative, or professional. Sometimes they are valued purely to control other computers systems are are thus given book like skins. Economics The economy is capitalistic, with every business regulating its own rules. A large portion of the population runs a business, as few can bear to work in a submissive role for long, especially if the ability to progress is stifled. Most large businesses involve international trade, such as the exports of hardware or preserved food. Businesses are highly competitive, driving rapid innovations in varying industries. Corpa Aging: Babies: 0-1 Toddlers: 1-5 Children: 5-18 Adolescence: 18-? Adulthood: ?-265-280 Elder hood: 265/280-300/35 An individual ages rapidly after birth until they reach the physical equivalent of 6, at which point aging drastically slows until age 250, at which point it accelerates. Stats: Category:History